1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bypass type cleaning apparatus having a bypass passage structure in that air does not pass through a motor but around the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vacuum cleaners use a suction motor to generate a suction force for drawing in air with dust or contaminants (hereinafter, referred to as contaminants). The suction motor of the vacuum cleaner is disposed downstream from a contaminant collecting apparatus that separates contaminants from the drawn-in air and collects the separated contaminants. Therefore, the contaminants drawn in by the suction force of the suction motor are separated from air when passing through the contaminant collecting apparatus. Clean air having contaminants removed passes through the suction motor, and then, is discharged to outside of the vacuum cleaner.
However, since the conventional vacuum cleaner is configured so that the suction motor is disposed downstream from the contaminant collecting apparatus, the suction force of the suction motor is not directly applied to the contaminants on a surface to be cleaned. That is, the suction force of the suction motor operates on the surface to be cleaned via the contaminant collecting apparatus such that the suction force operating on the surface to be cleaned is reduced. As a result, a strong suction force is required in order to efficiently draw in contaminants. So a high capacity suction motor is used to generate the strong suction force. The high capacity suction motor, however, consumes a lot of electrical power. Therefore, when a cleaning apparatus, such as a robot cleaner and a stick type cleaning apparatus uses a battery as an electrical power source of the suction motor, a usable time of the apparatus is shortened.
On the other hand, when a low capacity suction motor is used to reduce the electrical power consumption, since the suction force of the suction motor is not directly applied to the surface to be cleaned, a contaminant suction efficiency with which the cleaning apparatus draws in contaminants inside thereof may be reduced.
Therefore, development of a cleaning apparatus having lower electrical power consumption and high contaminants suction efficiency is needed.